narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoruha Shin
Yoruha Shin (シン夜は, Shin Yoruha) is a jōnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and the leader of Team 15. Yoruha is known with having telekinesis without even the need to use chakra. Background Yoruha was an orphan. He never know of his parents. He came from a remote village outside Konoha and has been living alone since he was a child. His telekinesis ability scared the villagers and sometimes he was treated as "akuma no ko" (devil's son). ''This is because he has pale flawless skin and devilish golden eyes as well as long black hair which most of the villager believed that he impersonated devil's facade. Although, he never hate the villagers who sometimes gave him food and shelter. Also, he never fight back even he was continuosly oppresed by the villagers. When he was almost being outcasted by the villagers, a shinobi of Konoha accidentally came and rescued him from the village. He was then brought to Konoha and was raised under the shinobi supervision. Yoruha was trained as a ninja since then which was very new to him. In Konoha, Yoruha was shocked that there were several individuals who were born with similar ability and were accepted by others. Finally, he realized that his ability was meant to be used and not to be hated. He have trouble making friends at first due to having traumatic experiences back in his childhood days. The fact that he was introverted at times, others always like to tease him and make fun of his feminine-like face. Post-War During the Nine-tails' Attack on Konoha , Yoruha and his peers were barred from joining other Jounin in defending the village for safety reasons. Yoruha grew as a fine shinobi after several years. He was then recruited by Anbu which needs his ability for special missions. He mastered his ''Nenriki (telekinesis) during his days in Anbu. He specialised in inflitrating enemy's mind and hidden secrets while mostly working as Hokage's defensive division. He apparently knew Kakashi and probably a little bit about Itachi during their Anbu missions. While at Anbu, Yoruha developed a liking towards guys especially guys who have good looks and cool personality. He spent his time more with the guys in his Anbu team more than girls. His reasons for particularly disliking girls or women were never explained. After being Anbu for several years, Yoruha was then moved to teaching students in academy. He, though, never fond of teaching but he swore to train children who have rare abilities to be skilled and strong not like who he used to be. He teaches genjutsu and sensory ability at the academy. Early in the series, Yoruha was shown to be appointed as the sensei (teacher) ''of Team 15 . At first, he dislike the team especially with Sawaii who likes to pull pranks on him, but, they later grew as a great team througout the series. Personality Before living as a ninja in Konoha, Yoruha was always harrassed and tormented by the villagers almost everyday of his life. Thus, he had traumatic experiences that resulted in him being timid and weak physically and mentally. He also grew to hate his Nenriki. After being saved to Konoha, Yoruha had trouble in adapting to new surroundings and developed insecurity and always felt inferior towards others. His adopted father then asked him to enter the academy to be trained as a ninja. He refused as he reasoned his ability to be useless and hated by others. However, he later was motivated after seeing other children who have several other rare abilities that similar to him. In his academy days, Yoruha started with having a poor control of chakra thus failing in class several times. This is due to the fact that he rarely use chakra for his Nenriki. Nevertheless, he loved to study and have a vast knowledge due to his ability to read people's mind. He is seen to be intelligent in solving mysteries and puzzles. This trait of him later on was useful when he joined ANBU for special missions.Socially, he had trouble in making friends due to his shyness and introverted personality. He was also lack in confidence mostly when talking with his classmates. He felt that his looks and appearance might feared them like the villagers did. Normally, he always seen to be quiet and hide in others' shadows. The death of his adopted father then urge him to gradually change to being stronger than before and started learning to be independent. Realizing that he no longer have his parental and emotional supports, he tried to be more open to others and hang out with his friends a lot. This results in him being cheerful and talkative when with his friends and colleagues. He learned to accept the fate of his past self would never help him thus deciding to shut away his old personality. Being recruited by ANBU after being chuunin for several years changed his behavior majorly. He grew to like guys more than women or girls as he hang out with mostly guys in ANBU. He turned to be homosexual and started to care more of his looks and appeals. He became seductive towards cool guys and ''bishounen (pretty boys) and likes to go out for dates. After Tsunade's took the seat of Hokage, Yoruha seemed to be displeased as he was hoping for the Yondaime to reappear. He loved to tease Tsunade by calling her Obaba-san (old lady) and sometimes disrespect her because he slightly dislikes women with power. However, after being a teacher in Academy, Yoruha showed having a soft spot for weak children and protective over them. This trait was inherited from his adopted father where he swore to protect weak children and train them to be more useful in for future generations. He learned to be more observant and serious when he was incharged of Team 15. Sawaii likes to pull pranks on him still he patiently treats her like his own daughter though he was kind of interested in Ren and Seimei , yet, he never became a pedophile. Appearance Yoruha have pale skins, golden pair of eyes and black wavy hair. He wears a golden earing on his left ear. He usually referred to be handsome among his friends and others. Though this look of him was used to be called "devil's facade" when he was a child, however, he never hate it. He later used this looks and charms people with it. During his genin days, he wore an army green jacket with short pants. He had arm and shin guards for safety in battle. He wore a bandanna hitai-ate (head protecter ) and standard blue shinobi sandals. When he joined ANBU, he wore the standard uniform which consisted of a simple blue suit with the standard flak jacket, strapped jacket, strapped up sandals and arm guards. Later when he became Jounin rank ninja, he wore the standard outfit like other jounin but with short sleeves. He pinned his hitai-ate on his left shoulder's sleeve similarly like a badge. He donned similar outfit during the Fourth Shinobi World War only to changed his hitai-ate into bandanna like in his genin days. Part I Part II Trivia *The name (夜) means "night", and the name (新) means "new". In Japanese, "Shin Yoruha" (シン夜は) means "the new night". *Yoruha Shin is gay. *According to the databook(s): **Yoruha's hobbie is flirting with beautiful boys. **Yoruha's favorite food are sake, mochi, and cake (basicly all the sweet food). His least favorite food is nattō. **Yoruha has completed : 201 D-rank, 195 C-rank, 450 B-rank, 278 A-rank and 45 S-rank. References Yoruha is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by StillDollSawaii on deviantART. Category:DRAFT